


Evening

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, His Last Vow Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man like Charles Augustus Magnusson makes a lot of enemies. I’m just saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

Flick. Flick. Flick.

 

Sherlock watched John visibly restrain his rage at this humiliation, his desperate need to strike back at this monster, for Mary’s sake. His own rage he silently blew into a coal that was icy blue-white at the core, stoking him for what he was about to do.

 

A chopper – Mycroft. Soldiers with guns, shouting. All the witnesses he’d need. The look of despair on John’s face as he realised that the two of them were ruined steeled him.

_You shot a destroyer of lives to save me, John. My turn._

Swift as a snake Sherlock whipped John’s gun out of his trousers. “You’re WRONG about me,” Sherlock roared over the chopper. Magnusson turned to stare incomprehending at him. “I’m NOT a hero, I’m a –”

 

Magnusson convulsed, blood spraying out the back of his head, body bowed in a grotesque arc as he fell backward.

 

“Christ!” John shouted.

 

John’s gun slipped from Sherlock’s fingers, unfired, to clatter on the beautifully-flagged patio of this palace to gossip and blackmail – a palace in which the king now lay dead. Sherlock stayed frozen, hands up, hair whipped back from the wind of the chopper as he and John were surrounded by soldiers.

 

“Stand Down!” Mycroft called over the chopper’s PA system. “Stand Down!”

 

One mind-palace destroyed, utterly – and with it the power to ruin lives, break people to his will, pay for every flagstone now drenched in blood. Another in full whirl, as it was through the questioning and eventual release with no proof save the testimony of the dead witness.

 

_Never touched him someone else shot straight through the eye ballistics will prove unfired revolver vs shot from high powered rifle a sniper’s training nerves of steel mary oh god mary no she’s still at 221b doesn’t know where we went we’ll be questioned released no proof no proof but who sniper training nerves of steel_

***

 

Across the long green grounds of Magnusson’s estate, high in the trees still swaying a little from the slight kickback, the assassin lowered her rifle.

 

“Piss in MY fireplace, will you?” Mrs Hudson said fiercely.


End file.
